The present invention relates to the art of ink supply systems for inkjet printers and plotters. It finds particular application in conjunction with a replaceable ink receptacle and will be described with particular reference thereto.
An inkjet print head with an ink receptacle is known from EP-A-238829. In one specific embodiment, the receptacle space is subdivided by a bladder into an ink storage space and an air space. The edge of the bladder is sealed against a cylindrical projection in the interior of the receptacle by means of a ring. This structure may be susceptible to ink leakage caused by exterior shocks or environmental changes.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved ink receptacle which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.